The Vision of Love
by AoLady
Summary: A princess was abducted to another world. After she was saved, a revelation came upon her...


_**The Vision of Love**_

IGN : Aozora  
ID : 7643081444 **  
**Pairing : Dragon Demon Barion x Azure Princess Mariela

 _"Demon Strike: Flame Slash!"_

Viktor roared as he fell, after the dragon demon's punch landed on his chest. He looked at the Princess he brought by force from the land called "Elgaia", then he raised his hand to caress her for the last time. She gave him a terrified face and stepped back when he raised his hand. That was the last image of the woman Viktor desired, as he gave her one last sorrowful face.

That hand fell to the ground. The Princess stared at the dead body of her kidnapper, her body was trembling. She looked up to the dragon demon, who was looking back at her. That dragon has saved her from the clutches of Viktor, but he was still a demon… and she needed to go back to Elgaia to at least visit her father's grave…

 _Her father… has fallen._

Realizing that, the Princess' tears started to drop. Her father… she could never see him. And now she was here; in the world she only saw in her visions when she performed the ritual of divination. With no one would help, and she couldn't see herself going back to her homeworld. The portal has closed. The only ones around her were only scary demons.  
There was… no hope left for her.

"Come with me."

"Eh?!" the Princess surprised as the voice of the dragon demon reached her ears. When she raised her head, the dragon demon was offering his hand to her.  
"That lion always got a nice thing." he said. "I am sure that you are special, since he brought you here."

The Princess looked at the hand he offered to her.  
"Or you'd rather die here? It's up to you, human." The dragon demon turned.  
"If this is the hope she wanted after Viktor abducted her…" the Princess murmured to herself. "Then I'd rather live on."  
"Wait." she called and stood. "Take me with you."  
The dragon demon only nodded a little before he turned again and walked, with the Princess behind him.

"Lord Barion!" a demoness called the dragon demon. "We have taken care of the remaining lions!"  
 _"So his name is Barion_." The Princess looked at the back of Barion.  
"Huh? Who is this? A human?" the demoness approached the Princess, much to the Princess' surprise. The Princess squealed and covered her head with her arms. The demoness looked at the Princess, whose body was trembling in fear. This demoness' appearance was of a human, but she had a pair of red dragon wings. Her hair was platinum blonde, done in a ponytail. She also had a pair of horns on her head, and a tail, as red as her wings. She clad in white tube dress, with dragonscale armor on her waist, and she wielded twin swords.  
"A hostage the lions held." Barion replied nonchalantly.  
"She looks terrified…" said the demoness. "Er, hello, human?"  
"Y-y-y-y-yes?" the Princess stuttered. The demoness sighed, but she understood why the blue-haired human in front of her was terrified.  
"You are safe now. No need to worry about those lions." The demoness smiled to the Princess. The Princess gave an anxious smile to the humanoid dragon in front of her, the she looked around. The tension of the battle between Barion and Viktor has gone, but the insecurity throbbed her like a physical pain; it felt like her heart turned into a massive hole, ready to devour everything.

"She looks terrified… what did those lions do to her?" the demoness clutched her fist as another demon arrived. The Princess squealed again in shock; the demon that just arrived has the physical appearance of a red dragon, and it scared her. The demoness noticed the Princess' face, and she grabbed the demon's shoulder.  
"Finished your report, Liomerg? Now get lost. You made our guest scared."  
"But sister Lyonesse-"  
"No buts! Take care the lions in the outskirts before you go back to Lord Barion!" the demoness Lyonesse frowned, then she looked at Barion.  
"What should we do with this human, Lord Barion?" asked her as Liomerg went to the outskirts of the town.  
"I am going to ask her a thing or two." Barion replied, then he looked at the Princess. "Follow me, human."  
The Princess stood up and followed Barion moved away from the crowd. When they were walking past a fountain, the Princess peeked at the pool, hoping that she could see herself back in her homeworld.

Barion looked back as he hears the Princess' gasp. He approached her quickly. "Now what happened?"

The Princess looked at Barion; her cheeks were crimson red, and her heart was beating fast, so fast that she was afraid Barion would hear it. She avoided the stare of the dragon demon as she tried to breathe normally.  
"I… am fine." The Princess finally spoke, "I just… saw a vision on the surface of this pool…"  
"A vision?" Barion asked. "a vision of…?"  
The Princess blushed again, then murmured. "It was about my future. And th-that is not your business."  
"Is it related to the reason you are here now?"  
The Princess gave a small nod to Barion. "It is why that demon wanted me."  
"The power of divination, huh." Barion concluded. "Interesting. I can see why that lion wanted you."  
"And how about you?" the Princess asked back. "I am not someone who would stand in the frontline. Now that you know that… would you still think that I am useful?"  
"Only if you can prove that your power is useful to bring the victories to the dragon tribe." Barion answered.  
The Princess looked back to the fountain. The vision she saw flew to the center of the spotlight in her mind. _"That vision… it could be interpreted as only one. But… with him? Really? He is… totally not my type. Clearly not a romantic one, and he is the type who cares for power only... unlike Father, who was both strong and caring. But he saved me… and it seem that he is different than the demon who abducted and brought me here..."_ she wondered, _"But still, why... why that vision..."_  
"Human?" Barion asked.  
"Y-yes?" the Princess blushed, her heart skipped a beat when he called her. She doesn't like the way he called her "human". She wanted him to call her name. _"It would be nice if he called my name..."_ she murmured. _"But... but... but why? I have decided that he is not my type, y-yet... ugh, why must the vision I saw affected me like this?"_  
She looked back at Barion. "P-Please don't underestimate my power of divination, Lord Barion." said her, "I can see the future of myself here. It is not a big deal to foresee your wins in the future."

Barion looked a bit surprised with the change of the Princess' attitude, but he nodded nonetheless.  
"Then I shall welcome you in the dragon tribe, human."  
"Under one condition." The Princess said, "Let me stay beside you…. I mean I am willing to aid you, so let me stay beside you. Th-that's all."  
"Hmph, of course you'll have to stay close to me. Since you'll aid me with that power of yours." Barion answered nonchalantly, then looked at the Princess. "I haven't ask your name."  
The Princess blushed when Barion said that she had to stay close to him, then she looked back at him. Once again, the vision reflected on the surface of the water in that fountain landed gently in the spotlight in her mind.

 _There are two moons; one of them is red, as red as the moon she saw on her visions about Ishgria. Another one is bluish white, just like the moon in Elgaia that she adores. The moons come closer to another, and then there is an eclipse as the two moons united. From the shadow of the eclipse, the third moon formed. That third moon is smaller than the other moons, and when the eclipse is over, that small moon has blue light. ─ That time, she realized: her future is not in Elgaia, but here, in Ishgria, with the dragon demon who saved her from the lion demon, and bear a child of his..._

"Mariela." She answered.

"Welcome in this tribe, Mariela." Barion replies. Mariela blushed a little when he said her name.  
 _"This heartbeat… must be because of that divination."_ Mariela wondered, _"I don't know how can I fall for this demon… but I think, for now, I can stay by his side. I feel that his tribe can give me the safe feeling I wanted…_


End file.
